Embrassela
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Tu rêvais d'elle... Tu l'attends depuis toujours... Si c'est un roman d'amour... Faut provoquer l'étincelle...


**Embrasse-la**

Ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu fais ça… Mais oui, bien sûr, tu n'as rien compris à ton devoir, c'est ça… Défense contre les Forces du Mal et tu n'as rien compris. On ne me l'a fait pas, à moi : tout ce tu veux, c'est qu'elle soit focalisée sur toi. Si au moins tu pouvais l'admettre ; mais non, tu préfères le nier et répéter sans cesse qu'elle est comme ta sœur. Je ne suis pas si stupide, sais-tu. Peut-être ne suis-je pas aussi intelligent ni aussi subtil que tu le voudrais, mais tout de même, je suis assez futé pour m'apercevoir que le regard que tu poses sur elle est tout sauf amical et fraternel. Bien entendu, lorsque tu as devant toi une aussi jolie demoiselle, il est difficile de la regarder autrement que comme _ça_. Toutefois, cela devient indécent. Oh, bon sang, ce que tu peux _m'énerver_ ! Embrasse-la sous mes yeux et n'en parlons plus !

_Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait  
Mais ton coeur brûle en secret  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi  
Mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser_

Mais… Pourquoi tu rapproches-tu ainsi ? Le canapé n'est pas assez large, peut-être ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te coller à elle, que je sache. Et elle s'approche à son tour, ma parole ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être discrets ! Hé ho, Potter, ton meilleur ami – jaloux, impulsifs et violents – est assis juste en face de toi, je te rappelle ! Et il est fou amoureux de la jolie demoiselle. Je te l'ai confié hier à peine et déjà, tu veux me montrer qu'elle te préfère à moi. Je le savais, merci. Je t'envie, c'est vrai. J'aimerais être assis si proche d'elle, coude à coude, épaule contre épaule, ses cheveux ébouriffés chatouillant ma nuque… Il te suffirait de tourner la tête pour que vos lèvres se rencontrent…

_Tu rêvais d'elle  
Tu l'attends depuis toujours  
Si c'est un roman d'amour  
Faut provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots crois-moi  
Pour ça, y'en a pas  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la_

Pourquoi rit-elle ? Pourquoi riez-vous ensemble ? J'ai dû manquer un épisode. Il y a un instant, vous parliez devoirs, non ? Cependant, je doute qu'il s'agisse de cela, à présent. Je sais qu'elle adore l'école, mais de là à en rire ainsi… C'est forcément une blague désopilante que tu as lancée en touchant l'un de ses points faibles. Pourquoi rit-elle à _tes_ traits d'humour et pas aux _miens_ ? Je ne suis pas assez amusant ? Pas assez malin ? Mes jeux de mots ne sont pas assez fins ? Sans doute, car, lorsque je tente de la faire rire, elle me jette un regard méprisant puis lève les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins. Et c'est ce que je suis. Car, si j'avais un soupçon d'intelligence ou même de maîtrise, je pourrais sans peine chasser de mon esprit cette idée obsessionnelle que j'ai de l'embrasser. Alors, je t'en prie Potter, fais-le pour moi et tu me raconteras comme c'était.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé  
Il n'ose pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est sage  
Ça serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu la fiancée_

Enfin terminé ! Heureusement que j'ai pour amie la plus douée des sorcières de Poudlard ! Je n'ai jamais connu un devoir si ardu. Surtout dans ma branche fétiche. Mais bon, c'est fini, et… Oh là. Pourquoi me fixes-t de cet œil assassin ? Cesse, je t'en prie, tu as vraiment l'air menaçant. Les flammes du foyer lancent sur ton visage déjà écarlate de fureur des reflets rougeoyants. Tu sembles avoir la figure embraser, Weasley. Et ce n'est guère rassurant de constater que ton regard flambe de la même manière. En particulier lorsqu'il est tourné dans ma direction. Mais que t'ai-je encore fait, mon ami ? Je l'ignore, mais j'espère que cela est moins grave que cela en paraît. Nous sommes seuls dans la salle commune, et j'ai la nette impression que tu n'attends plus que notre amie monte se coucher pour m'assassiner de sang froid. Ose le nier. Oh non, elle range ses affaires. Par pitié, Granger, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui. Ouf, elle s'installe dans le canapé et se met à contempler le feu. Merci, tu es une amie. Bon, Weasley, mon regard interrogateur te fait-il comprendre que je ne saisi pas le sens de tes pulsions meurtrières ? Non, à l'évidence, non. Oh, mais dis-moi… Serait-ce un coup d'œil désireux que je viens de surprendre ? Pas pour moi, bien entendu – tout de même. Mais… pour notre amie ? Oui, c'est cela. Bon sang, comment peux-tu croire un instant que je ressente quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une profonde amitié pour elle ? Ce que tu peux être bête ! Si ce n'est que cela, je m'en vais, rassures-toi. Vas-y prends ma place auprès d'elle et embrasse-la.

_Prends-lui la main  
Dans la douceur du lagon  
Décide-toi mon garçon  
Et n'attends pas demain  
Elle n'dit pas un mot  
Et n'dira pas un mot  
Avant d'être embrassée_

Non, tu ne rêves pas, Weasley, je me lève, je range mes affaires, je monte les escaliers du dortoir… Et toi tu y crois, bien entendu. Tu as toujours eu foi en moi, même lorsque tu me hais de tout ton être pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas le moins du monde. C'est pour cela que tu crois sans nul doute que je vais tranquillement me coucher. Mais tu as tort. Je ne vais quand même pas manquer votre premier baiser, tout de même.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies pas peur  
Ne pense qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite pas  
Puisque tu sais que toi_

_Toi tu ne penses qu'à ça_

La première approche est plutôt timide, je l'avoue, mais c'est une approche. Tu as raison, mon ami, pour un baiser, il vaut mieux être en face de la personne désirée. Mais parle-lui de quelque chose au lieu de la fixer de cet air béat ! Ce n'est pas avec des yeux autant exorbités que tu vas la conquérir, tu devrais… Je n'y crois pas ! Elle semble aimer ça ! Je la savais étrange, mais pas au point de se laisser charmer par le un regard hagard. Chacun ses goûts, après tout… Ah, un sourire attendri. D'ici, je n'entends pas ce que tu lui dis, mais cela à l'air de porter ses fruits. Elle s'approche davantage. Elle n'est guère discrète, il est vrai. Cependant, elle paraît toute disposée à te plaire, Weasley. Saute sur l'occasion ! Embrasse-la !

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la_

Oui, en effet, vos visages sont très proches, à présent. Non, ne détournez pas les yeux ! Weasley, reprends-toi, enfin ! Reporte ton attention sur elle, c'est le moment parfait, ne rate pas une telle opportunité ! Ouf, tu m'as fait peur… C'est bien, encore un peu plus près…

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite_

Encore un peu… Continues, Weasley…

_Écoute la musique_

Un tout petit peu, rien qu'un dernier effort…

_Dépêche-toi, embrasse-la_

Rien que quelques risibles millimètres…

_Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la..._

Etes-vous vraiment obligés de prendre tant de temps !

_Allez, vas-y !_

_Embrasse-la_

Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile !

_**FIN**_

_De Samantha Dreamangel_

_**J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus en confondant certaines visions. Je ne savais pas très bien comment m'y prendre, je l'avoue. Pour ceux qui se seraient paumés, les trois premiers paragraphes sont les visions de Ron, et les derniers, celles de Harry.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu,**_

_**Sam Dramangel **_


End file.
